Nothing's Going On
by Sakura Sunlight
Summary: On Blossom's birthday her friends catch her and Brick together and think they're in a relationship. Buttercup resorts to spying on Blossom to find out the truth but Blossom has a plan as well. REWRITE - slightly.
1. Happy Birthday!

**_THIS IS ALSO A REWRITE _**

**My characters**

**Laurie Wilkins: oldest sister Brown hair with lighter brown highlights reaches just past her shoulders, brown eyes, favourite colour orange. Best friend blossom**

**Dee Wilkins: younger sister blue-ish black hair pixie crop, grey eyes, favourite colour black. Best friend buttercup**

**Jen Wilkins: youngest sister purple hair mid back side fringe, indigo blue eyes, favourite colour purple. Best friend bubbles**

**They are sisters but will not have any involvement with the RowdyRuff boys as I can't stand mixed couples at all. No offence to anyone who does like them.**

**The rrbs ppgs and Wilkins sisters are all the same age which is about 14 and have more of a ppgz appearance.**

**Narrators POV**

The city of Townsville was a quiet place at 9:00am Friday morning as it's a pink powerpuff's birthday and all her friends and sisters were away preparing for it in secret. This however meant that there was one lonely powerpuff sat at home staring aimlessly at the sky having no clue where her friends and sisters disappeared to, and couldn't include her.

The professor suggested that it might be a good idea to have separate birthdays; as they're getting older and a separate birthday makes it more sentimental and special to them. The girls, after some thought, decided this was also a good idea. After a while this proved to work out for the better. On top of that they each got separate rooms.

As Blossom sat by her window her black cat with white paws, named Bella, climbed on her lap and curled up into a ball probably trying to show comfort in the only way cats can. But still Blossoms eyes were fixed outside as she rests her head on the wall thinking of what was in store for her today. However her mind was torn away from her daydreams as the professor called her downstairs.

Slowly dragging her body off the window and picking up Bella she went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table where the professor was making pancakes. Bella leapt out of her arms and ran to curl up on the sofa waiting for Blossom to finish breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, how are you?" The professor asked a bit too cheerfully with the mood the pink powerpuff was in at this particular moment in time. But none the less she still replied with the same kind of tone.

"Fine Professor" was all Blossom replied.

Pancakes were her favourite yet for some reason she wasn't that excited to eat them. She couldn't work out what I was but something was missing, maybe it's just because the schools AC/heating broke so everyone gets to go in later today. Although it could be something else but she wasn't sure and rather than let it bother her she finished her pancakes and headed back upstairs again with Bella trailing behind.

After slowly climbing back up the stairs, with Bella at her heels, she had a shower, brushed her teeth and went to her room to get dressed and brush her hair.

She was occupied brushing her hair at her vanity while Bella was sat at the window.

Once her hair was brushed she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with gold studs near the pockets and a light pink polo shirt with a slightly darker pink zip up hoodie to go over the top. She figured this would be fine in this winter weather as even though it was winter it was just chilly, plus her ice powers made her kinda numb to cold.

Blossom checked herself in the mirror and made sure everything looked perfect. She turned as she heard her cat scratching and meowing at the window. She went over to see what all the fuss was about and sitting on the ledge was a small red box with a pink ribbon and a tag with her name. She opened the window and looked around for anyone and all she saw was a tabby cat running off in the trees.

Blossom had her suspicions as to who it was from after seeing that familiar looking cat. Nonetheless she quickly grabbed the box and closed the window and sitting down. She admired the box and ribbon thinking of where it could have come from. She carefully took off the ribbon and started to remove the wrapping paper round the box at a slow pace as if it was a bomb ready to go off.

Once it was unwrapped it revealed a small cube like box with a id she lifted and held back a gasp as in the box was a pair of heart shaped stud earrings with a garnet jewel in the middle and a golden heart shaped locket with a B in the middle and little imprinted stars around it, she decided to wear it to school but she didn't open the locket yet she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

It was reaching 11:00am and the professor received a call from Ms Keane saying the school would be open by now and students should start to make their way to the school gates. As there was still no sign of her sisters she would have to go to school alone. Blossom slipped on her necklace and put on her studs before grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

She flew to school hoping her sisters and friends would be there.

*********************Meanwhile***********************

Blossom's sister Buttercup and Bubbles were at their friend's house, owned by the Wilkins sisters, Dee, Jen and Laurie who were all giggling and excited to surprise Blossom on her birthday.

"Okay so that's the balloons check, the cupcakes check, the tiara and birthday girl banner check and check. Looks like we got everything sorted now all we need to do is find Blossom at school." Laurie, the oldest sister, said.

Laurie was second in command if Blossom isn't available.

"I can't wait to see Blossom's face when we turn up with all this stuff planned just for her; I hope she isn't too bored with us away though." Bubbles, the youngest Utonium sister said.

"Nah she'll be fine I mean maybe she'll be bored for a while but once we turn up she'll be over it." Buttercup replied smoothly.

"Also don't forget the best part of the surprise like the super sweet sleepover we're gonna have once schools over I think this will be the best surprise party we've ever planned!" Squealed the youngest Wilkin sister Jen who was jumping up and down

"It's the only surprise party we've ever planned." Spoke Dee in a rather dreary tone.

"Who cares come on we have to get to school before we're late." Laurie said as she rushed everyone out the house.

***************Back to School******************

Blossom sat on the school bench near the stairs of the entrance of the school tucked right by the wall and slightly out if sight as she waited patiently for her sisters and friends to arrive. She held her necklace and zoned out again thinking about who could have given it to her although she was sure she knew who it was. But she refused to jump to conclusions just in case she was wrong.

She saw one of her friends from the debate team and made her way towards them but was stopped when she heard a voice she recognised too well.

"Hey babe, happy birthday." Said a husky voice she recognised too well.

This immediately caused Blossom to turn around only to find herself inches away from her red counterpart as he stared at her with a smug look on his face. She noticed a slight change in his clothes as he was also wearing black jeans but with a more leather texture and a red shirt that was quite loose but snug around the shoulders. He too had on a zip up hoodie but a lot thicker than blossom's one.

"I'm fine, what do you want Brick?" She replied a little less enthusiastic than hoped.

After crime died down in Townsville as the PPGs and RRBs got older they came up with a truce so they can be civil with each other without worrying about betrayal and random attacks from the other group. This truce was written in a contract that was placed in a glass dome shaped display in the Town Hall for safe keeping. However once they got to know each other they slowly became friends anyway and the truce was no longer needed but kept for memory and safety sake.

"Why are you in a mood today shouldn't you be happy?" Brick asked showing more sincere concern.

"Well yeah I thought so too, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so unwelcoming I just don't feel right today." Blossom said looking towards the ground.

"Not even after the present I gave you, you're welcome by the way." Brick said his smile growing even wider as he closed any space between them somehow managing to push Blossom up against the wall while he rested his arm above her against the wall and towered over her due to the incredible height difference.

After hearing this Blossom couldn't help but smile, her suspicions confirmed, knowing that he was the one who gave her the beautiful gift. Plus since the Rowdyruffs haven't committed a crime since being friends she knows he didn't steal it. But she remained quiet trying not to smile too much and just stared at the ground till she felt a hand place itself under her chin and tilt her head up to face her counterpart. She muttered a 'thank you' and they just stared at each other.

But this moment was quickly ruined as Blossom heard a loud gasp and turned to see her friends and sisters standing there holding balloons, cupcakes, banners and a gold tiara all with their jaws touching the floor completely speechless at the scene before them.

************The girls POV****************

**Laurie's POV **

We were coming round to the school gates all holding at least something for Blossom's birthday and trying to contain our excitement.

But then as we reached the school gates none of us could find Blossom so we went further into the schools front area and then Bubbles called us to look over near the benches.

"I found Blossom but look at who she's with!" Bubbles shouted nearly bouncing off the ground.

As we all turned to look we stood wide eyed and open mouthed as we saw Blossom against the wall with Brick towering over her both just staring at each other in some kind of daze smiling up at each other slightly.

"Do you think they're going out or something? I mean I know they're close friends but that's a bit too close." My younger sister Dee stated.

"No way, there is no way Blossom would date a Rowdyruff, be friends sure but not date and besides if she was going out with Brick she would have told us right?" Buttercup said.

"But like you said she would never date a Rowdyruff but that's what you would expect. I mean maybe she is and she's just too scared to tell us in case we don't approve. Plus she's the leader she's supposed to set an example and maybe if she dates a Rowdyruff she might be worried we won't trust her judgement anymore." Bubbles mumbled loud enough for us to hear.

"Well they certainly look like a couple I mean just by the way they're looking at each other." Jen said which was odd for her to speak up in this type of situation.

"Maybe your right I mean it makes sense Blossom hates doing the wrong thing or disappointing people so maybe she is secretly dating Brick and doesn't want anyone to know. I mean the signs are there he constantly flirts with her and she's the only girl he calls babe not to mention the fact that they look pretty cosy over there." I said.

"Yeah but he's always called her babe and only her and the flirting isn't new, the only difference now is that they don't fight." Bubbles said.

"I can't believe you guys are even implying –"

"That Blossom and Brick –"

"Are a- "

"Couple!?" They all yelled which caught the attention of Blossom and Brick as well as a few other people.

As they quickly pulled apart Blossom with an unreadable expression on her face of pretty much fear and shock, while Brick had his usual smirk full of smugness and just plain ignorance. We heard him mutter a quiet 'see ya later' and he strolled over to the school doors to reunite himself with his brothers while we stood still just gaping at Blossom who remained still staring back.

"Hi guys, is this for me?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Umm...Yeah happy birthday!" I said enthusiastically which prompted the others to join in and act as if we didn't just see her and Brick share some kind of moment.

"Wow thank you this must have taken quite a while and I appreciate the effort you put in just for me." Blossom replied.

She was never good at saying thank you without it feeling like a teacher marking your work.

**Blossoms POV **

Slowly as the day went on we all continued with our regular routine like any normal day and right now it was last break before we go home and even though everything seemed normal I could tell the girls were hiding something and I have a weird feeling it had something to do with this morning.

Once school was over we went to the sweet shop to pick up some sweets for the sleepover we were going to have at the Wilkins House as they live with their nan, who's deaf, so noise won't be an issue whereas the professor is always working and needs to concentrate and for some bizarre reason the lab isn't soundproof.

We collected our stuff and went over to the Wilkins house event though we were flying it took about 10 minutes, an awkward 10 minutes since it was very quiet an Bubbles refused to look at me and didn't giggle once and Buttercup was staring at me in kind of a pissed off way, I know pissed is her usual face but whatever face it was it was unpleasant.

We finally reached Laurie, Dee and Jen's house and were greeted once again with a loud happy birthday and a loud whooping as this was still a sleepover and noise had no limit.

The night came quickly and we ended up saving the game truth or dare till last as Laurie had the app on her iPhone which hadn't finished charging till now and it just happened to land on me. It read open truth meaning they had to come up with their own question. Oh just what could it be?

They huddled together and started whispering and I believe I finally heard Bubbles giggle and then they turned back all with evil smirks and trying to contain themselves.

"Our open truth is are you and Brick in a relationship?"

I stared at them for a second just blinking.

Then I burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA What!?" No way I'm not in a relationship with Brick why would you think that?" I laughed but then remembered I'm not that great of a liar and knew exactly what they were referring to.

"We saw you and Brick all snuggled up against the school wall this morning looking all dreamy eyed and when you saw us it got pretty awkward so don't even try to hide it we all know something's going on." Laurie said using that stare she does when she demands answers.

"Nothing's going on." I replied.

"Oh sure." Buttercup sarcastically replied.

"Really there's nothing going on he just came over to wish me a happy birthday and I thanked him for his pres-"I stopped myself too late.

"What present!" They asked really loudly.

"He got me a necklace and earrings okay." I tried to pass it off like no big deal.

"I knew they were together" Dee said

"We're not together!" I insisted.

"Oh yeah then why did he get you that stuff if your just friends, just friends get you cupcakes and cards not jewellery." Buttercup said and to be fair she had a point.

In fact she had such a good point it left me with no come back.

"He just did okay! It means nothing so can we just end this it's like 6:00am and I want to go to sleep so just drop it." I shouted and slumped into my sleeping bag on the floor and the others followed quietly not saying another word but I know that wasn't the end of this.


	2. Hey Sweetie xx

**Blossoms POV **

Well its morning at last and after a lovely sleep I had I feel refreshed and ready to face the day, but then I remembered where I am and what occurred yesterday. I'm just glad todays Saturday which is now tradition that I visit the sweet shop on the corner and get some candy. But it's also become Bricks tradition to bump into me on the way and I can't bring the girls or it will just remind them of the conversation last night.

Oh well I'll just go by myself.

As I sat up I noticed the others were waking up as well and as I looked at the clock I saw it read 11am and I usually go to the shop at 12 so I can have sweets for lunch, because I'm so healthy. I quickly got up and ready blocking out the girls conversation.

But as I caught my reflection in a tiny mirror I saw my bow was missing well I say bow I kinda wear it as a ribbon headband as I stopped putting my hair up in a ponytail all the time and left it down. Eventually I found it under Bubbles so I tried to grab it and told her to move, as I pulled the ribbon out I saw a spark in Buttercups eye whatever was about to come out of her mouth was not what I wanted to hear right now.

"It's funny how you care so much for your **red **ribbon, surely you must have a reason why you wear it so much is it because it reminds you of someone? Like your boyfriend maybe?" Buttercup said looking at me with a large grin.

This led the others to start oohing and aahing in a giggling girlish manner, I was not in the mood for this.

"Look I didn't choose to have this bow, I was created with it so obviously I would become attached surely you know what it's like to be attached to things Buttercup remember your blanket that we couldn't even pry out of your hands. Besides just because it's red has nothing to do with Brick." I was getting very annoyed now at what seemed like the endless topic of the century.

"Hehe we never said it was Brick" Bubbles said giggling.

"Yeah buttercup said someone." Laurie teased.

"Ugh. Don't act as if that's not who you were talking about I know you meant Brick so stop acting like you don't okay there's nothing going on so drop it. I've had it with you constantly taunting me about it you saw nothing! Brick was just standing close to me, that is nothing new, he wished me happy birthday and that's it. Now I'm going to the sweet shop ALONE and when I come back if I hear another word about Brick I'm going home understand!" I shouted and stormed off.

It wasn't like me to lose my temper but one thing I can't stand is being poked and prodded, physically and verbally. Besides maybe that little outburst might put an end to this little joke they have I mean there's nothing wrong with Brick, Bubbles and Buttercup don't like him but they also don't like his brothers. They only agreed to the truce to stop the fighting. Ha the look on Buttercups face when she found out Brick and I were friends she was silent for a week, imagine what she'd be like if me and Brick were dating. Plus even if was going out with him there's no way I'd tell anyone, not because I was embarrassed or even due to my reputation, but due to the fact my sisters would kill me, or at least buttercup would.

I know it sounds silly sisters are supposed to support an accept each other. I mean in their defence it is the Rowdyruff boys, that have been out to get us since we were 5 but they've changed now it's actually possible to have a full conversation with all of them now, I mean I go round their house all the time it's not like they-

Ow that hurt what happened?

"Blossom? Are you okay? I'm sorry let me help" That voice was all too familiar.

Right on time.

"It's okay Brick. I should have been watching where I was going it's not your fault." I tried to get rid of the blush on my face as he helped me up.

I just ended up with a bright sun burn re line across my face.

"Where ya goin'? Oh wait let me guess sweetshop." He smiled.

"You guessed correct sir and what are you planning on other than bumping into me?"

"Oh ya know just walking my friend to the sweet shop as a good friend would." He did that face that made girls jump at him and although adorable it never made me go all fan girl on him. Maybe I'm just numb to the concept.

"Well okay, I guess you can its better than the company I've experienced over the past hours." I said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Oh you know girls being girls." I giggled.

"Well you'll always have me." He smiled and we both made a silly face that we do when one of us says a cheesy or cringe worthy line this helped us get over it.

"I know, you'll always have me too." I said as we started to make our way to the shop unaware of watching eyes from afar.

**Buttercups POV **

"Oh I see, completely blows up at us for talking about her and mister red RowdyRuff storms out and meets up with him! Oh no we can't walk her to the shop; she has no time for us, but can then use company when he's around!" I said annoyed.

"Well maybe if you all hadn't anything, knowing it would annoy her, she wouldn't have gone off alone in the first place, besides it's not like he had her up against a wall again they're just having a friendly chat between friends" Jen said, she sits on the fence a lot.

"I guess your right an she's clearly still upset about earlier and maybe we should just go back I mean we aren't supposed to be here and I don't like spying on my sister it feels wrong and you'd be mad if you found out your trusted friends and sisters were spying on you." Bubbles said, also a fence sitter.

"Yeah but Bubbles she's with Brick even though she keeps saying there's nothing going on she's with him technically she's lying and I want to know why I mean Blossom **never **lies." I tried to justify.

"Well I you also have to remember besides his brothers and a few of the boys in our class Brick doesn't really have any other friends so it only seems normal for him to be around Blossom all the time." Dee said now siding with the fence sitters.

"Plus friends go to the shop together it's not very suspicious." Jen said now less of a fence sitter more defendant of Blossoms rights.

"Well you guys go back I want to know what she's up to, it's not like we can confront her." I said and started to follow in the direction Brick and Blossom went.

Soon the others decided to follow me and we reached the sweetshop Brick and Blossom were in. We watched them from the shop window. The shop window was full of sweet jars so we were easily hidden with still a clear view of them.

Inside we saw Brick and Blossom running around the shop teasing each other with tester candy and pinging each other's legs with liquorice laces but soon they got tangled in the laces and were very close to each other. I could see their faces change from giggling to serious, as we stood in a trance shocked, they started to lean forward their eyes closing and mouths inches away.

Dee snapped out of her trance and shouted 'NO' jumping onto the window, knocking over the display on the other side.

We all quickly ran before anyone saw us although I managed to see Brick and Blossom pull away rather quickly and go to aid the owner with his display.


	3. I Knew It

**Narrators POV **

After quickly rushing home all the girls were out of breath and crashed on the floor all confused at what just happened.

"Oh sure cause that was nothing, did you see what they just did?!" Buttercup tried to shout but failed due to exhaustion.

"Well to be fair we never actually saw them do it cause I _someone_ knocked over the display!" Laurie shouted

"Yeah Laurie is right we never saw them kiss and they might not even have done we don't know." Jen said.

"Oh please, they totally kissed I'm sure they did and I'll prove it when Blossom comes back." Buttercup said.

"Oh yeah how?" Bubbles asked.

"Easy, we'll pin her own and torture her till she tells us the truth" Buttercup smiled cruelly.

"Err hello? This is Blossom she's not gonna tell us and torture isn't the best approach with her she just blurts out everyone else's secrets and there's a lot I want kept a secret. So I think we should just pretend we don't know anything and follow her until we do." Laurie said smugly.

"Yeah we can do that!" Dee said excitedly.

"Fine but if that doesn't work then we torture her." Buttercup pouted.

**Blossoms POV**

Once Brick and I helped clean up the display in the shop we headed outside and back to the Wilkins house silently as I wondered what could have knocked down the display, the owner said that there were some kids running past and he's sure one of them knocked the window…idiots.

However I couldn't stop thinking about the candy store not the window, but me and Brick I mean we were soo close and I just felt frozen, like I accidently froze my insides, my heart just stopped. I don't even know what happened we're never like this in public, yeah we always flirt, more him than me, but that never happens I was always careful especially after what the girls saw.

But since then I guess I have felt a bit weird around Brick not scared but just paranoid in case something does happen.

*************30 minutes later***************

I made my way back to the girls house and as I enter with a bag of sweets the group shifted uncomfortably and suspiciously as I eyed them.

"Umm…hi?" I said unsure.

"Hey blossom where have you been?" Bubbles giggled nervously.

"At the sweetshop I told you I was before I left"

"Oh yeah silly me, anyway how are you?" She asked.

"Fine. So what time are we going home?" I asked still there was ahuge wave of awkwardness.

"Umm any minute actually the professor wanted an early dinner so why don't you get your stuff packed and we'll go okay." Buttercup said staring at me.

"Okay…I'll be right back." I hurried upstairs to get my stuff packed and a few minutes later we left.

By the time we got home it was near 5:00pm and we were upstairs unpacking, while Bubbles had a shower.

As I put my hairbrush on my vanity I notice Buttercup staring at me again like she was lost in thought. She spoke while I was packing my clothes away.

"Blossom do you trust me?" She said softly.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"No reason I just feel like we don't have a very strong sisterly connection anymore I mean we barely talk now and I feel like I don't understand or know what's going on in your life." Buttercup said.

"I guess we just do separate things now and have become more independent. I mean we have the same friends but we have different ambitions and it's not like in Pokey Oaks kindergarten where we had to do the same things, so I guess your right we have slowly grown apart."

"Well I was thinking maybe we can talk more you know like Laurie said you know a lot of her secrets and stuff yet I barely know yours and you barely know mine." She replied.

"I guess your right we should talk more, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was moving away from you." I said sincerely.

"It's okay it's not your fault like you said it's inevitable." She said slightly smiling.

Bubbles came out the shower and got ready while I and Buttercup watched TV, as Bubbles came downstairs the professor called us for dinner. We all rushed to the kitchen and ate. But as I was sitting there I saw a flash of red shoot past the window and it looked like it was headed for the upstairs window, but I wasn't going to worry about it an just continued eating my dinner.

****************Buttercups POV ***********************

I caught a Blossom's face shoot towards the window and quickly glanced towards what she was looking at and saw a red streak similar to ours near the window before it faded and there's only one person I know who has that streak.

'I knew something was going on' I thought but kept my mouth shut and finished eating.

Soon we finished dinner and I made my way upstairs but quickly dodged passed blossom who shot up the stairs ' I wonder what she's in a hurry for ' I thought but already had an idea why.

As I carefully floated up stairs I came to Blossom's room and heard whispering and giggling and luckily the door was pushed to and through the small crack I could see Blossom giggling and talking to someone and as I slowly moved the door to get a clearer view I saw Brick Jojo the leader of the Rowdyruff boys talking to my sister leaning against our circular window frame.

As I quietly pulled the door back and moved away from the door I couldn't help but smile knowing I was right and sat own my bed with my phone texting the girls.


	4. Duvet Day

**Narrator: The Next Day.**

The girls had a day off school so Blossom took full advantage of it by having a duvet day and like her other duvet days she probably won't wake up till 12 or even as late as 5 in the afternoon. So Buttercup and Bubbles saw this as perfect opportunity to sneak away to the Wilkins to report back anything else they found out.

**Bubbles POV**

Buttercup knocked on the Wilkins door which was opened by Jen who saw us and giggled before letting us in. We sat in a circle in their living room some on the floor and some on the chairs. Buttercup was the first to speak.

"So girls anyone wants to start." Buttercup asked.

"I will." Laurie said as she was bursting "Well I was walking last night to go collect our take away and I saw Brick and his brothers near town just floating in the air talking before Brick flew off separately in the other direction to his brothers." Laurie said with a smile on her face.

"Well did you hear what they said?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

"Yep they seemed to be arguing and teasing each other so I snuck behind a tree."

**Flashback to that night (Laurie's POV)**

I was stood behind a tree listening and watching them luckily it was quite dark so I was easily hidden, except for my neon bracelets which now seem like a bad idea in wearing.

Anyway I could see Butch and Boomer snickering and Bricks look of disdain.

"Aww look little Bricky is growing up so fast." Butch teased.

"Yeah and he doesn't want us around so he can spend some alone time with his girlfriend." Boomer laughed.

"SHUT UP! What I do on my own is my business and not your concern, all you need to know is that I'm fine and I'm not in any danger, and whatever I'm doing isn't for you to know, I don't have to tell you where I'm going whether I'm visiting her or not."

"Oooh isn't he sweet Boomer he actually cares, and by the way Bricky it doesn't matter what you're doing. We're your brothers it's our job to care and seeing as you don't tell us anything we can only assume whether it's our business or not." Butch replied smugly.

"Fine I'll explain everything when I get back okay? But for now leave me alone and find something for dinner I'll be back later."

"Alright but Brick just remember don't let the love bugs bite." Butch said as Brick flew off red faced and Butch and Boomer laughing as they flew off towards town.

**End of Flashback**

**Bubbles POV**

"That's all I know, I don't know where Brick went after that but I know his brothers went to the Chinese restaurant near the subway." Laurie said.

"You might not know where Brick went but I do and that's why I called this meeting because I happen to know that Brick came to our house last night during dinner and was sitting with Blossom in her room giggling and talking." Buttercup beamed.

"So that's why she was so eager to finish dinner." I thought out loud.

"Well then there's something they aren't telling us and I'm sick of the lieing. But seeing as Bricks brothers must know why don't we just ask them?" Dee suggested.

"Yeah and especially after Brick said he'd tell them everything and surely he's told them by now." Jen replied.

"Exactly what I was thinking, now who wants to do it?" Buttercup asked.

No one raised their hand. I wouldn't mind doing it as long as I had to talk to Boomer and not Butch. Plus I don't think Buttercup would risk anyone of us talking to Butch as most of Butch's conversations end with hospital appointments and a slap on the backside. But Boomer is quite friendly and only causes destruction when his brothers pressure him into it and lately Boomer and I have been getting on well of course if he finds out what's going on I could lose his trust and I'm not sure if I want to risk it.

"Well then I guess me and Bubbles will do it, come on Bubbles lets go see if they're around." Buttercup said and with that we flew around town looking for Butch and Boomer.

After searching for about half an hour we saw them at the park but unfortunately they were with Brick too which meant we couldn't talk to them until Brick left, no doubt to see Blossom again.

"I got an idea we'll tempt 'em away from B rick and he'll probably leave to visit Blossom anyway, since he's seen we're not there, and he might stay there longer giving us more time to get information."

I followed and soon met the RRB's stares of confusion as we landed in front of them but I shyly and discretely smiled and waved at Boomer who, to my relief, smiled back.

"What do you want Butternut we're kinda busy." Butch snapped.

"1) Its Butter_CUP_ and 2) what could you possibly be busy doing?" She snapped back.

"Nothing now scram." He replied harshly as he started to approach Buttercup who wasn't fazed by this at all. Then again neither were the rest of us we're all pretty much used to their arguing by now.

I was obviously too busy watching them argue that I didn't notice someone behind me.

"Hey." I quickly turned only to calm down when I saw it was only Boomer, I relaxed and smiled.

"Hi." I replied.

"So… umm do you want to go to the new ice cream place that opened up down town?" He asked.

I could tell he was uneasy but he hid it well.

"Umm yeah, sure." Well that was easy "But I don't have any money with me." I said avoiding eye contact I could never say things like that to people's faces in case it looked like I was asking for money.

"Don't worry I have enough for the both of us, I'll pay." He offered with a smile.

"Okay and I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow at school or something." I said now looking straight at him.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to." He said.

"No, please otherwise I'd feel like I was taking it from you." I insisted.

Oops. I didn't mean to phrase it like that now it sounds like I don't trust them which I don't but Boomers okay and I don't remember the last time they took something I didn't want to make it sound like he was a criminal.

"Wait I didn't mean it like…" I was interrupted.

"No its okay. I know what you mean. You can just pay me back whenever I really don't mind." He replied.

We made our way to the ice cream shop, we decided to walk as it was quite close and it was a very nice day today, so why waste it.

**********With Buttercup**************

**Buttercups POV**

"Well if you're so tough why don't you fight me?" I shouted trying my best to tempt Butch into a fight.

While arguing with Butch I saw Boomer and Bubbles start to stray away, I must admit I'm kinda impressed at how quick that took.

"I would but I have a strict rule about fighting babies." He replied I didn't really want to fight but it was the only time me and Butch really spoke to each other in a nicer manner than usual.

You see it's the same all the time me an Butch act horrid to each other we fight, calm down and have a few minutes of civil conversation before going off and then the same cycle again the next day.

After a few minutes of trash talking each other I realised I really wasn't in the mood to fight. Today was hotter than previous days and I had other things on my mind like my sisters secret love life that she denies having. I was preoccupied and slowly floated to the floor and stared at Butch while he looked back at me with a confused face.

"Can we talk? I'm really not in the mood for a fight today and I really need to speak to you about something." I said the nicest as I could but due to my strong voice it still came out a little harsh.

"Why we always fight we've never really talked before why start now?" He asked as he made his way to the ground staring straight back at me as I approached.

"Exactly, we never talk only fight. I'm not in the mood for it today and I really don't want to fight just to talk to you, there was a reason I came here but I couldn't say it in front of your brothers. Look I just need some answers." Id decided to take the direct approach Butch isn't the smartest person to take a hint.

"Okay like what?" He asked sitting down near a tree.

I followed and sat with him "Like what's going on between Brick and Blossom?" I saw butch's eyes widen slightly therefore I knew he had some idea to what I was talking about.

I err…dunno. what do you mean?" he said trying to cover up but failing badly.

"Don't play dumb, I know you know what's going on, now why won't you tell me?" I asked leaning forward in hope of intimidating him.

"Look I only know as much you probably do, but I'm not allowed to say anything. I promised Brick." Butch replied.

"Ugh, well fine what can you tell me?" I asked.

********************With Boomer and Bubbles***************

**Bubbles POV**

We finally reach the ice cream shop. It had been a nice walk we hadn't spoken much but I guess we were just so absorbed in the nice surroundings. It wasn't everyday this happened as Townsville tends to have nice scenery blocked by whatever monster or villain is attacking the city.

We walked in the door and looks at one of the huge menu boards above the counter.

"So anything you like?" he asked still staring at the counter.

"Hmmm I think I'll have the vanilla cone with butterscotch topping how about you?" I asked.

"I think I'll have the bubble gum with almond sprinkles and a flake." He replied before leaning against the counter.

The old lady at the counter approached us and took our order before pointing at a small table in the corner between the window and the wall.

It was a nice place the main colours were pink, blue and white with some thin green stripes on the counter.

We sat at our table and waited for our order until Boomer turned fully towards me and spoke.

"So why exactly did you and your sister stop by?" He asked curiously.

"Well it was kinda her idea I just follow she umm-"but again I couldn't finish our order arrived and in that minute I was having an inner fight about whether or not to tell Boomer the truth.

"Here you are, you two enjoy okay and if you need anything just ask." The old lady said before she left.

"You were saying…" He trailed off eating his ice cream.

I decided not to say anything about the plan and just make something up. I mean it's not like Buttercup will find out and I'll tell her I didn't get anything.

"Well she just though that she'd go mess with Butch as she can't stand to see people happier and more relaxed than her. Especially when it's Butch and she assumes everyone's up to something anyway." I said nervously.

I don't know if he bought it and if he didn't he didn't mention anything.

We spent the rest of the time talking and enjoying time away from our siblings.

*******************In Blossom's room******************

**Brick's POV**

Seeing as Buttercup and Butch looked like they were about to fight and slowly started to trail away and Bubbles and Boomer had already left, so I decided to see where Blossom was as she wasn't with her sisters. But then I realised it's a day off and Blossom is lazy.

I quickly made my way to her window and as I guessed she was still asleep she was tucked up in her covers with only the top of her head showing. So I quietly lifted her window, she keeps it open just in case I visit or if I'm hiding from Mojo then I can quickly sneak in her room as Mojo wont dare go near their house after the babysitting incident.

Anyway I opened the window and closed it quietly and floated towards the bed. I was thinking about scaring her but then I remembered the last time I tried that and I don't feel like getting another accidental black eye. Plus she looked pretty and peaceful when she slept and the fact she smiles in her sleep is quite cute. So instead I gently shook her and she started to stir.

"Ugh…Yawn…Oh hi Brick. What's the time?" she asked.

I looked at the clock and said "its 11:30 only half an hour earlier than the time you usually wake up and don't worry your sisters are out with my brothers which is why I'm here." I said lying down next to her as she cuddled into me.

"Why are they out with your brothers I mean bubbles isn't so surprising but what's Buttercup doing?" She asked as she slowly looked up at me.

"Dunno all I know is that Boomer and Bubbles went to get ice cream and Buttercup and Butch was in an argument which she started as she flew down to us while we were sitting in the park near Mojo's." I replied.

I never realised how tiny she was until now, I also found it amusing that she was more comfortable on her front, which is weird as many girls find it uncomfortable, whereas I prefer to sleep on my back. Then again Blossom sleeps in a bra, which I only know because Blossom is the queen of TMI she's the type that tells you anything like her time of the month and details about how great her pee was, but that's the price you pay as the boyfriend that listens.

"Wow Well I'm sorry if they disrupted your day, I haven't really seen them or had a proper conversation since the whole thing at school and the sleepover." She said shifting to get more comfortable.

I remember the first time she did this and it felt weird and I tried moving her but she told me I was being stupid and to get over it and now I have its quite comfy having someone lean against you. But I'd never admit it.

"Nah it's okay I got to see you which even though it's been five minutes and we have yet to do anything but it's better than sitting on the floor with my brothers." I was becoming tired as well and soon both Blossom and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

******************With the Greens **********************

**Buttercup's POV**

It's been about an hour since I intruded on them and Butch and I were still sitting and talking and as he said before he only knew as much as I did but I'm pretty sure he knows more but won't say anything for the sake of Brick. But I left it at that and we had another small fight and had a few minutes just talking and went our separate ways.

But for some reason I feel different about today I don't feel as angry and upset as I normally do, mainly cause the pain he causes mean I can't take part in sporting events for at least a week, no instead I feel happy and fuzzy but a sickly fuzzy, it's so alien to me and I don't really understand why, probably just something silly.

**Butch's POV**

Even though I had enjoyed my time with Buttercup I still couldn't shake the feeling that she was still up to something and it wouldn't matter what I said as she was persistent on getting whatever information she wanted. I told her nearly all I knew as I may be unreliable but I still care about my family, even if I refuse to admit it out loud.

I mean I did have a good time with Buttercup, wasn't as fun as our brawls but it was still pleasant, and I saw the more relaxed side of her which made me feel kinda sick but in a good way. However I mustn't let this feeling distract me from whatever it is that Buttercup is so desperate to find out.

I think I should text Boomer and tell him to be careful knowing him he'll spill his guts to Bubbles and then she'll tell everyone.

******************Bubbles and Boomer **********************

**Boomer POV **

I was still at the ice cream shop with Bubbles and as usual it was going fine over the years I became 'softer' as my brothers would tease, but that made it easier to get closer to Bubbles as that's one of the qualities she likes about me as I've been told before.

Although it did seem like Bubbles was acting differently today I wasn't quite sure what it was but she was definitely different and I know she wants to ask me something but she's too afraid to say it.

Once our ice cream was nearly finished Bubbles made her way to the restroom while I stayed seated at the table, then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I got a text from Butch. It read:

_Be careful Buttercup just asked me about Brick and Blossom and I think Bubbles will as well just try not to spill too much plz or Brick and I will kill you.L8r softie._

Ugh Softie. But then I realised that maybe it wasn't a coincidence that Buttercup and Bubbles appeared maybe it was a test to see what they can get out of us. That possibly what Bubbles wanted to talk about but stopped herself, I wonder why?

Shortly after Bubbles returned from the restroom and sat opposite me again while I just stared at her blankly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh nothing except the fact that I just got a text from my brother saying that Buttercup was asking questions about Brick and Blossom and I was just wondering what your motive was?" I asked.

"Look Boomer I don't want to do this but Buttercup made me she's just worried." Bubbles said.

"It's okay I understand your concerned about your sister in the clutches of my brother and the fact that Blossom isn't telling you anything is making you shifty as Blossom is always honest. Plus, and I don't want to worry you, the last time Blossom kept a secret she was crying and having panic attacks left right and centre. But, and I understand that you, as her sister, want to know what's happening and when you do you'll be at ease, right?"

"Well yeah I mean I believe that Blossom's business is her business but Blossom doesn't usually keep secrets from us and Blossom never lies but lately she has been and I just wanted to know why. But I also didn't want to betray your trust and I really like being friends and hanging out with you and I didn't want to ruin it." She explained and my heart kinda went out to her in that she doesn't want to be a part of this but she feels she has to in order to please and help her family.

"Its fine I wouldn't have thought any less of you and like I said I completely understand why you're doing this and I guess I can tell you a few things to ease your conscience but you have to promise not to tell Buttercup or anyone cause if my brothers found out they will pound me into the Earth's core and if you tell then you will no longer have my trust deal?" I reasoned.

"Yeah of course, I promise I won't say anything Boomie." She said using my nickname that she involuntarily gave me luckily it's not so embarrassing so it slips under the radar.

"Well first of all in defence of my brother I would like to say that your sister is completely safe and the reason they have been acting so weird is because…"

****************Brick and Blossom********************

**Bricks POV**

I woke up again only to find I was still in Blossom's room and by now it was about 2pm so I'd been asleep for about 2 hours and a half. I looked down to see Blossom was there curled up beside me stile while her head rested on my shoulder. I decided she had slept long enough and it was time she woke up.

"Hey Blossy, Blossom, Babe wake up." I nudged her and slowly opened her eyes still tired unbelievably.

"Hey what time is it?" Whoa Deja vu much.

"It's a little but past 3 by about 2 minutes." I said Blossom always likes things precise especially time even though she's usually late.

"Oh well I guess I better definitely get up now huh?" She said smiling, her eyes starting to adjust.

"Yeah maybe you should cause if you don't you'll just spend the rest of the day in bed." I said starting to stretch.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea I mean a few more hours can't hurt I mean I've practically slept nearly the whole afternoon away and I even miss lunch so what's the point in trying no?" she tried to curl up again.

"Well you wouldn't have missed breakfast if you got up at 11:30 when I woke you the first time." I said.

**Blossoms POV**

"Alright fine I'll get up happy now?" I asked stretching.

"Yes now come on I gotta get going before your sisters come back but I'll stop by later okay, probably around 10pm and we'll go to the park or something seeing as doing something now is pretty pointless and if you're not here there's a good chance your sisters will come looking for me. Plus I don't really want to be around you looking like that in public." Brick laughed.

I acted offended even though I knew he was right as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was everywhere and I had slight panda eyes around my bottom eye lid but it wasn't too bad just from the mascara I had on yesterday but as I don't wear a lot of make-up it was light mascara and hardly visible from a distance. Also my face was red where I was laying awkwardly and my clothes were all scruffy and I just looked a complete mess but Brick didn't seem to mind.

We said our goodbyes and he left out my window and just in time as I heard my sisters come in and I quickly climbed back into bed as they rushed up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Hey." I said sluggishly.

Ha, they think they are so clever, well take a good look around girls you won't find anything. I'm clean.

"Oh hey…umm you okay?" Buttercup said awkwardly.

I looked over and saw Bubbles smiling at me and not in her normal way in sort of an understanding way, the way you act about being discrete about an inside joke.

As Buttercup left feeling uncomfortable and went to her room Bubbles lingered a bit unsure of what she was doing and she looked torn between coming over to me or walking away so I decided to give her a little push.

"Bubbles is there anything you'd like to share? Or anything I could help you with?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Umm well hang on." She said and entered my room quietly and closed the door, I was getting nervous.

"Well what is it?" I whispered.

"I spoke to Boomer and he told me what you and Brick are planning." She whispered back.

I was now scared she knew now she could use it to manipulate me into doing anything. Hang on this is Bubbles she wouldn't know what to do with power if it possessed her and turned her into some hell bent demon. Plus she was smiling which didn't seem right.

"Don't worry though I promised Boomer not to say anything but that was to Buttercup or his brothers in case they hurt him. Besides since it's your plan I figured it would be alright." She said.

I smiled back relieved "Okay how much do you know?" I asked and we spent the next hour discussing our little secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blossom's POV**

I felt a lot better now Bubbles and Boomer were in on the secret as it means we have one person from each side. But I can't help but feel guilty that it's gone on for this long. I mean it's not a big deal that I'm too scared to tell my family and friends I'm in love with my old arch nemesis.

However I do find it less stressful having Bubbles to confide in.

I looked over by the window waiting for Brick it was only 9:30 but he sometimes arrives early so I sat by my window and waited. Just as I was starting to get bored Bubbles knocked on my door after stepping in.

"Hi, I just came to see if you were still here." She whispered as she stepped fully into my room and approached tip toeing like it would make a difference.

"Hi. I'm still here Brick will be coming around 10 and you do realise you could just fly over." I said and moved so she could sit with me.

"SO do you need me to cover for ya?" She asked.

"No Buttercup said she was going to bed now anyway. It's just if she comes out of her room that I'll need you to cover for me but she'll probably find you and ask you but don't stay up all night for me. Besides if she does ask just say I lost something outside and went to get it." I said gazing back to the window.

"Excited?" Bubbles asked smiling.

"A little but I can't help it this happens every time, it's not like it's the first time I've been out with him but I just can't help but feel a bit giddy. I mean it's not like when I'm out with you two or our friends I feel special and its exciting sneaking out and just being alone without any interruptions talking about anything. Not that I would make sneaking out a habit but once this whole thing is out in the open which will be pretty soon, I hope, and then I won't have to have a midnight get together." I explained.

We both jumped when we heard a knock on the window. I looked at the clock 9:56 he was early, he didn't look surprised to see Bubbles but then again maybe he didn't care.

"Well speak of the devils son." Bubbles laughed.

I opened the window and he sat on the ledge as well. I didn't realise I had such a wide window ledge.

"Ready? Oh and don't worry Boomer told me about Bubbles knowing, which I did not hurt him for, by the way as I don't really mind." He said which explained his calmness.

"Yeah Bubbles is fine, I'm ready it's getting late so goodbye Bubbles you can go back to whatever it was you were doing just be careful Butters doesn't catch you. Love ya." I said and started to climb through the window.

"Bye have fun, love you." Bubbles giggled before reaching for the window.

"Bye Love you." I waved as Brick and I flew towards the park.

**No One's POV**

However they were totally unaware that next door a certain green puff was listening in and started to climb out her window after stuffing her bed sheets and slowly trailed behind the red 'couple'.

**Buttercup's POV**

I noticed they were heading for the park which was great because there were so many places to hide so I wouldn't be spotted.

I snuck behind a bench. I saw them sitting hidden behind the bushes surrounding the bench I couldn't really heat what they were saying as they were very close and whispering into each other's ears.

But I knew it was something you don't sit that close to a 'friend' and whisper sweet nothings into their ears.

I sat patiently to see what would happen.

**Blossom's POV**

I love just sitting here I know I'm not doing anything but cuddling and sitting. But it's just us and no one around and it doesn't even feel like we're in Townsville. I can just be myself with no expectations or judgements and I feel special and important.

Brick started to hold me closer and bury his face into my neck still whispering and planting tiny kisses on me as I cuddled back nuzzling into his chest.

We stayed like this for ages, or at least what seemed like for ages and then we just spoke to each other about everything but still sat close just holding hands. After we wandered round near by the pond and looked at the ducks and laughed when they did something weird or funny. Soon we just sat on a small hill that was about 3 or 4 foot tall like I said very small hill.

**Buttercup's POV**

Well after I woke up from my short nap as I got sick of waiting for them to move so I decided to sleep but I shortly woke up and followed them again and now I'm stuck in a hedge.

But I CANT BELIEVE THIS! Oh yeah sure nothing's going on well let me be the first to say what I just witnessed that was something. I can't believe Blossom would lie like this normally it would be eating her up inside to a point where she would just blurt out everything she knew.

Which is why I'm even more shocked because Blossom can't lie.

Oh wait till the girls hear about this. UGH I just don't get why she would do this, she knows she shouldn't be interfering with Brick and certainly not behind our backs. Oh she is so gonna get it now.

I continued to watch in horror as they just calmly lay there tightly squished into each other as if they are trying to become one person. I watched them just stare at each other, not for long but a still a stare… but a lustful stare and slowly they started leaning in their faces becoming closer and closer their eyes closing and their mouths a nano inch away.

I so desperately wanted to look away or rip my face off, burn my eyes out anything. They were kissing but clearly it wasn't their first time as they were (gulp) making out.

Ewwwwwwwwww, gross, gross, gross I should not be witnessing this.

How will I ever be able to get this out of my head?

This is just so wrong just no, no, no, no, no, no, nononononononono.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I gasped and quickly put my hand over my mouth and legged it out of there.

**Blossom's POV**

I heard a shout I couldn't tell who t was but it cause me and Brick to pull away and investigate in the direction of the noise but we found nothing. I realised how late it was and decided it was a good time to go home.

"I should probably be getting home now." I smiled at Brick as he held my waist smiling back.

"Okay you gonna go on your own?" He asked sincerely

"Yeah I'll be fine besides it will only take a few seconds. Love you." I replied as he leaned down and kissed me again.

I was so used to this feeling yet it felt new each time it wasn't as rough as I expected it was gentle and just made me want to stay longer, but I couldn't.

We broke away "I'll see you later okay love you." Brick said.

It was odd but Brick had relationship issues and didn't like saying good bye so he usually said see ya later, although sometimes he forgot.

"Love you too." And with that we went back to our separate homes.

**Buttercup's POV**

I said it out loud in fact so loud the Brick and Blossom jumped apart but I didn't see any more as I fled fast and quickly shot back home in a matter of seconds and lay under my bed sheets wide eyed and trying to comprehend everything I just saw and struggle to get to sleep.

This has totally and completely thrown me off. What am I supposed to do now? But the thing that's bothering me the mast was why Blossom would lie to me, doesn't she trust me?

We're sisters we never keep secrets I thought to myself as I slowly felt my eyes become heavy.


	7. Chapter 7

**The next morning**

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up feeling so tired and weak from last night that I didn't want to get up. But of course after having Bubbles and the professor constantly calling me for breakfast I sloppily fell out of bed and staggered downstairs to find everyone at the table and the smell of bacon, toast and pancakes nearly hit me in the face.

I took some toast and bacon; pancakes were never really my favourite next to bacon. I kept glancing over at Blossom. I couldn't get the images of last night out of my head, why would she lie? Blossom never lies, she can't lie. So why was this different?

I know why this was different. This was Brick Jojo. If there was one person who could change Blossom it would be him. Before they became 'friends' Blossom was nice and innocent, she would never lie and never associate with people like him. Villain. That's all he was, never did anything good without an ulterior motive. Liar. He was always good at keeping a straight face and lieing through his teeth due to his aggressive nature and stubborn attitude you could never tell what a lie was and what wasn't. I bet he brainwashed her to make her believe he was nice and at last minute he would break her mentally and physically. He's out of control, one word can make him snap and with no one but Blossom around she's soon to be a victim.

But I'm not gonna let that happen.

I knew that I had two things I had to do:

Talk to Bubbles

Confront Brick

**Blossom's POV**

I noticed Buttercup acting weird today and she looks like she hasn't slept last night. But even though I tried hard to think about it I couldn't I just keep thinking about Brick. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I do know that I have to tell Bubbles later. But today I need to catch up on my schoolwork. We had no exams left just coursework but to do it we had to be in school and today both me and Bubbles had to go in Buttercup didn't have to today as she went yesterday.

********************At School***********************

**Blossom's POV**

I had just finished my coursework and it was break time but I decided to stay because Bubbles had to stay for an hour after break was over to finish her artwork. But Brick, Robin, Mike Believe and Boomer were in I stayed with them but Boomer had art too and went with Bubbles.

I had already spoke to Bubbles during the time between classes and she was up to date on the rest of the plan and Brick spoke to Boomer and so him and Bubbles will probably talk about what they know.

It was strange I have a weird feeling being next to Brick after what happened as it's never happened before yet I felt fine and comfortable and I didn't even blush once.

Yet in the pit of my stomach I couldn't help but feel weird about Buttercup she seemed distant from me lately and I noticed she was staring at me more than usual sometimes it was a glare. But I started to forget about it and focus more on our conversation.

Soon enough Bubbles and Boomer's hour was up and they came out both with a guilty look on their face as they said they were going somewhere and were sorry for making us wait for nothing, but it was easily forgiven and we soon said our goodbyes and went off in different directions.

***********************At Home****************************

I reached the door and got out my key to let myself in only to be met with Buttercup's stare as she was sitting on the sofa with a bag of Doritos and some show about car crashes.

I stared back as if I was questioning her stare and soon enough she turned her attention back to the TV without saying a word not even hi. So I decided to go up to my room to sleep for a while as I got up rather early and didn't go to bed till late.

As I reached the stairs Buttercup asked "Where's Bubbles?"

Still refusing to look at me.

"She went out somewhere with Boomer." I replied and saw her expression change but as she wasn't looking in my direction I can only assume it wasn't good.

As I took the first step she turned to me slightly and made a small scoff laugh before speaking.

"Maybe they're dating." She said emotionless so I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not but I was terrified.

"No they're too shy and anyway if they were she would be screaming about it for days, there's no way she'd not tell us." I felt bad for saying things like that about Bubbles. I also realised what I just said and I felt worse.

Buttercup turned to me fully and glared as she snapped back "Yeah she would tell us." with the tone she used I can't help but feel that she knew something by the way her voice seemed emphasised and strong. However I just continued up the stairs.

**Buttercup's POV **

I can't believe Blossom! Plus now Bubbles has gone off with Boomer! Am I the only sane one?

Of course now I decided this would be the best time to confront Brick as Butch would be the only one there and Boomers out the way and Blossoms upstairs.

*****************At the Rowdyruffs place**********************8**

As I approached I noticed Butch outside clearly about to go off somewhere probably to annoy everyone so I hid and waited for him to leave.

He did quite quickly and I went over and knocked on the door.

It wasn't long before Brick opened the door and seemed quite surprised that I was there but that may be because I have only visited the RRB's twice. Not by choice.

"Hello." I said annoyed.

"Err…hi. Can I help you?" Brick asked sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you." I said standing up straight and trying to look intimidating even though Brick was much taller than me.

"Well I guess you might as well come in then." He said sounding bored and annoyed.

"I want to know what's going on between you and my sister and don't play dumb I've seen you two together I know you're up to something."

"Blossom and I are just friends." His face was emotionless his eyes normal and his body wasn't tensed but relaxed, like I said king of lies.

"Oh yeah sure then why are you two always sneaking around and are secretive. Since that day we saw you two at school Blossom has been acting weird and I know you're involved." I said my voice becoming more aggressive.

"Maybe she's annoyed by the fact her sister is a paranoid maniac who won't let her be and assumes she's up to something just because she has her own friend to the point where she starts visiting peoples housing to try and prove she's right." He said acrimoniously.

"Ugh, look I know your both up to something and I will find out, I've seen you two together on more than one occasion and don't try to make out you haven't been constantly hanging round each other." I said.

"Ohh wow, because it's not like Blossom's my friend or tutor and it's not like the teacher requested her to help me with my catch up work so sometimes we have to actually talk to each other but no clearly something is off. "

"Really is that why you study at midnight sneaking into each other's houses?"

"Yes because some of us have brothers that think education is stupid and see no point in trying to get good grades and now can you please explain to me what the point of coming here was and what you expected to get out of it?" Brick asked.

"I came here to get answers and prove that you two are lieing!" I shouted.

"Oh I see I know what your problem is Buttercup you don't like the truce and you don't get along with Butch and because you're sisters are fine with it and you aren't you'll do anything to try and make them be on your side, you can't stand being on your own and having them disagree with you. Just because you and Butch can't get along doesn't mean everyone else can't. I think you need to grow up and get over it, because believe me Buttercup you won't win this." Brick sneered.

"You know you're right I never wanted this truce and I don't care what the agreement was, I want you to stay away from my sister and if I find out you've been visiting her for anything besides tutoring or crime fighting I will kill you." I growled yet Brick didn't seemed phased although he did look slightly pissed.

"Fine." He said his face like stone as he opened the door and with his hand signalled my exit.

**Brick's POV**

'Sigh' well at least she's out the way but I guess now I have to tell Blossom even if Butternut isn't okay with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meanwhile **

**Bubbles POV**

After catching up with Boomer I apologised to Blossom and the others for wasting their time waiting when me and Boomer decided to go out anyway. Luckily they weren't mad and went home I think I don't really know where they went. After circling the park we went to round town.

I'm not sure why but being with Boomer isn't as bad as my sisters say it is. I mean Blossom is friends with Brick now so she doesn't say it anymore as it would be hypocritical but Buttercup always seemed persistent about the RRB's being nothing but annoying slobs that would do whatever they could to make our lives miserable. Yet Boomer has done nothing but be nice to me since the truce we made.

It's weird the more I think about it the stranger the situation becomes, I mean we started off enemies in fact it was so bad when our fights got out of hand the mayor sentenced us to different sides of Townsville just to stop any further damage and yet after the truce suddenly we act like we were never really that bad towards each other. I mean butch and Buttercup still fight but they have been avoiding each other recently mainly because they have been preoccupied.

I like being friends with Boomer it's different I've never had a friend I share so much in common with and as a bonus he's not terrible looking and can be quite cute sometimes, if you just give him a chance. Maybe that's why Buttercup doesn't see what I do.

After walking around town we stopped at the park in the middle of Townsville. We didn't want to fly as we just wanted a nice peaceful quiet day and us flying around together can make people jump to all kinds of conclusions.

I haven't had a day like this in a while as we approached a bench I giggled at the sight of two squirrels chasing each other one with an acorn in its mouth.

"Squeak, squeak, squeaker, squeak." I said which caused the two squirrels to stop and look at me clearly surprised as was Boomer.

"You can speak squirrel?" He asked slightly wide eyed and interested.

"Yes quite well why?" I asked.

"Because I can speak to squirrels too and other animals." He said.

"Wow really? How come you never mentioned it?" I asked.

"My brothers think it's stupid and weird and they don't think I can actually speak to them."

"My sisters thought the same thing till I proved them wrong when we needed help and the only witnesses were animals." I turned back to the two frozen squirrels.

The squirrel had dropped the acorn and I used my laser vision to cut it in half and they each ran off with a piece.

"Wow I never thought of using it for that I always just let the animals be instead of trying to help them." Boomer said.

"Well now you can use it this way, I find it more rewarding and I feel less useless by using it for good." I said looking slightly to the floor.

**Boomer's POV**

I titled her head up "Bubbles you're not useless and if anyone says you are clearly they don't know you well enough and you should just ignore them." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Mean it?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah I do." I replied.

**Narrator: And so they sat smiling at each other until Bubbles received a text telling her to come home as her sister Buttercup has something important to discuss.**

**********************At home*************************

**Buttercup's POV**

I messaged Bubbles telling her to come home to which she replied she would be here soon. Now all I had to do was wait and find out what Bubbles knows if it matches Bricks story then I know that Blossom is up to something and I'm sure bubbles is in on the whole thing.

I didn't have to wait long as she soon arrived at the door, I let her in she had a huge smile on her face but soon dropped at the sight of my glare and she looked worried and sat down.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" She asked me timidly and worried.

"Oh I think you know Bubbles in fact I think you now more than your letting on as you've become more distant too and you don't seem so concerned with Blossom's 'situation' and the fact you've been hanging around with BOOMER! I shouted to which she recoiled.

"Well…umm…I…I" She stuttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that you what? Like Boomer? Don't care about your sister? WELL?" I shouted again.

"It seems to me that you are quite aware of everything going on and there's something you are not telling me now what is it going on between Blossom and Brick!"

"Well…They…Umm…They are…"Bubbles started to tear up, she's not very good with tough love and I feel bad but I have to know.

"They are what? Dating?!" I asked.

She mumbles.

"Speak up."

"They are dating." She whispered.

"That's all I needed to know, now get ready we're going to visit the Wilkins." I said as I grab a jacket and drag Bubbles out the house.

****************Blossom's Room**********************

I went back to my room once I heard the door close. I can't believe Buttercup interrogated Bubbles, well I guess the plan is going better than I thought, I've managed to drive Buttercup insane.

I sat on my bed with Bella I don't know where she went but then again she's always running off. Then I heard a scratch at my window and Bella leapt over to the ledge. I walked over and saw it was another cat, aka. Bella's boyfriend he always visits and I assume that's where Bella escapes to; I just hope she doesn't bring back kittens.

This cat was brown and scruffy and I found him out in the woods with Brick he was stuck in a box with no food, poor thing. Brick adopted him since the Professor said Bella was enough and so Brick takes care of him and makes sure he's fed. Although the Professor said that the cat is free to visit as long as he stays in my room, the professor still isn't a big fan of cats.

We named him Salem as it means peace and when we found him it's what started off the truce. I slowly opened the window trying to avoid hitting the cat when suddenly Salem was lifted by two arms connected to Brick who was floating with a smug look on his face. I let them both inside and Brick put Salem on my bed as he sat down.

I shut the window and as I turned Brick said "Guess who came to visit me, warning me to stay away from you unless it was for tutoring." He said getting more serious.

"Earlier she just finished interrogating Bubbles and now they are on their way to the Wilkins." I replied.

"Does she know?" He asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that much so the plan can still work." I said as I sat with him.

"I just want it to be over already." I groaned sadly.

"Me too but once it is and we have taught them a lesson everything will go back to the way it was and also I'm sorry I guess it's kinda my fault if I hadn't have been there at school that morning none of this would've happened." He said putting his arm around me.

"It's not your fault they shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and made a massive deal out if this besides we are on a truce and you're allowed to speak to me." I justified.

"Yeah I guess." Brick smiled slightly before picking up the cat and placing him between us.

'Meow meow'

Aww he is such a cute cat I remember when he was all tatty and losing his fur, he looked so miserable but we saved him and all it took was 6 months allowance and Bricks work money to restore him to full health.

"Maybe we should get him a proper collar instead of this thick piece of string round his neck." I suggested.

***********************At the Wilkins ***********************

"I knew it I can't believe Blossom lied to us and I can't believe that you Bubbles kept this from us! Whose side are you on?" Laurie shouted.

"Well first of all you never asked, second I never told Blossom I was on your side either, and third I'm impartial." Bubbles defended.

"Maybe she's right I mean it is Blossom's choice and you all agreed on the truce." Jen said.

"Stay out of this Jen don't defend them it wasn't right for them to lie and keep this from us we've been friends for ages why would she not tell us?" Dee said aggravated.

"I don't know but Bubbles might since she kept it from us too so Bubbles why did Blossom lie?"

"First of all she didn't lie she just didn't tell you, you only asked if something was going on which wasn't specific enough so she didn't lie." Bubbles replied smugly.

"Anyway what are we going to do about this just sit around discussing it or actually go out and confront her?" Laurie insisted.

"Oh we're not going to confront her we're gonna catch her. We tried confronting they just deny it if we catch em we have proof and they have no choice but to admit it. This is what we're gonna do:

We are gonna hide cameras in Blossoms room that connects to my laptop which will be in my room where we can watch them.

Bubbles will make sure they are in the house.

The moment they do something we will have it on camera and bust em.

Everyone understand?"

"Well Yeah but how can Bubbles keep them in the house if we are there?" Dee asked.

"Because Bubbles will advise them not to leave as no one but she will interrupt them and one of us is bound to see their beams as they leave the house. Bubbles, if they ask what we're doing just tell em we're listening to music and watching movies so they think we aren't listening. Besides we just need them there long enough to do something and as Brick is a Rowdyruff I'm sure that won't take long. Patience was never one of their virtues" Buttercup earning scoffs from the others about her last statement.

**Bubble's POV**

Although Buttercup had good ideas there were a few holes in her plan but then again if Blossom's plan all goes well it could all work out or at least I hope so but now I have to tell Blossom somehow and I can't with the cameras on unless they have no audio which is unlikely. Although maybe I could talk to Mike Believe he's a bit of a tech geek maybe he could do it.

"Okay well it's sorted but where are we gonna get cameras from?" Laurie asked.

"Easy Bubbles has my cameras in her room for when we spy on villains they would be in my room but Blossom doesn't trust me with them and thinks I'll just use them for blackmail, which I can kinda understand now." Buttercup replied.

Then I got an idea. "Well the cameras are a bit dusty but I can get Mike to take a quick look at them and make sure they're okay before we can use them." I said.

"Just make sure he gets them done before tomorrow night that's when we need them to put them up." Buttercup said.

"Okay I'll text him now see if he can look at them today." I text Mike and knowing he's always on his phone it didn't take long before he replied and I left to get the cameras and meet Mike.

******************With Mike *******************

I explained to Mike that I really needed the audio taken out but on some kind of timer so it's delayed and it won't seem so suspicious.

"Actually I can set the audio on a timer so it cuts out but after the timers done it should switch back on. Ill set the timer for 12 hours; I know you won't need it for that long. But it's just easier and if Buttercup uses the cameras straight after she's finished it won't magically have audio again." Mike explained.

We set the audio timer to cut out after 5 minutes after being turned on via the computer. Buttercup will probably want her plan to start the moment the cameras are up.

***************At Home***************

**Buttercup's POV**

While we were eating dinner I finished first and sped upstairs to put the cameras in place Bubbles had told me that they seemed fine but Mike didn't have enough time to properly inspect and work on them.

I took my laptop ready for tomorrow and charged it. I was getting quite excited about finally catching Blossom but at the same time I felt guilty for spying on my sister and then confronting her in front of all her friends. What do I really get out of this they break up? The truce ends? Would it really make things better? Or am I just speeding up the inevitable?

I means surely Brick and Blossom know that a relationship could never work they're too different. Brick's evil and she's good, it could never work unless one of them changes and Brick would never fully change for Blossom, he's a Rowdyruff by name and by nature. If he doesn't hurt Blossom now it just means he will later you can't trust him. So what is my sister seeing that I'm not?

I lay back in bed waiting for tomorrow, The sooner the better.

******************Blossom's Room*****************

**Blossom's POV**

Soon after Brick left buttercup and Bubbles came back although Bubbles ha come back before for some cameras and she would explain later. Then it was time for inner and I noticed Buttercup was in a rush to which Bubbles gave me a look which gave me a feeling that the cameras were due to Buttercup.

And just to prove me right Bubbles explained Buttercup's plan and the fixed cameras so we only had to make a few tweaks to our plan and everything should be fine. I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

**Narrator: the next day at the Utonium household**

**Buttercup's POV**

I felt quite excited about today, finally all this nonsense can come to an end and everything will be normal again, and once Blossom realises what a fool she's been she'll come crawling to me for forgiveness and then we can forget all this ever happened an never see the Rowdyruffs again.

Now I just hope it all goes to plan.

"Buttercup breakfast is ready!" I heard Bubbles shout and with that I made my way downstairs and sat at the table occasionally slipping glances at Blossom while I ate.

Something seemed off about her expression, it was very hard to read but there was definitely something odd about it.

"So Blossom any plans for today?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"Nope I think I'll just stay in for a while or I might go out depends." Blossom answered.

"Depends on what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Depends on what anyone else is doing. I might see what Robin's doing today. I haven't hung around with her in a while but then again she might be with Mike." She said.

"How about you Buttercup, what are _you _doing?" Blossom asked in a condescending tone.

"Dunno yet, whatever anyone else is doing." I replied.

"Okay what about you Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

I stared at Bubbles wondering what she would say.

"Umm I don't really have anything planned I guess I'll just wait for something to come up." She said.

"Oh well then I guess none of us have plans." Blossom stated rather happily.

**Blossom's POV**

After breakfast I went upstairs to find Salem at the window again I wondered if Brick was here again but when I went to the window to let Salem in he wasn't there, which meant Salem had come here himself.

I spent the next couple of hours with Bella and Salem trying to entertain myself throughout the day. I didn't want to leave the house as it could delay my plans and also Buttercups.

After a while my phone started to vibrate, it was a message from Brick. He asked if I'd seen Salem to which I told him he was with me.

I heard the front door close to which I assumed it was Buttercup and Bubbles, I called out and got no response so I text Brick and told him he could come over and pick him up.

******************At the Wilkins***********************

**Buttercup's POV**

"Okay so did you ask to stay over for the night?" I asked the Wilkins.

"Yeah its fine we just need to get our stuff and we can leave." Laurie replied.

Bubbles and I waited for them to come back downstairs and we made our way back home but Bubbles went ahead to see if blossom was still there.

**Bubbles POV**

They sent me ahead to make sure Blossom was home otherwise our plans would be put on hold, and we'd be back to square one.

I got in and said hello to the Professor before going upstairs where I could hear talking and clearly they hadn't heard me come in so it was probably a good thing I was sent ahead. I knocked on the door before opening and walking in.

**Blossom's POV**

I was sitting cross legged on the floor with a cat toy while Salem was on his back trying to reach it when Brick came to the window I left open.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey, sorry Butch left my door open and he got out." Brick explained.

"It's okay as long as he's safe, besides it's a good thing he came here or we'd never find him. We still need to get him a collar and a tag." I said.

"Well I got half." Brick said and pulled out a red cat collar from his pocket in what looked like brand new condition, which made me wonder how he got it.

"Don't worry I didn't steal it I have a friend who works in the marketplace I told him to look out for one for me, and don't worry he didn't steal it either he's one of my non-criminal friends." Brick explained.

Sometimes the way he explained things made me silently giggle it's as if he knows what I'm about to ask.

"Well It's very nice now all we need is a tag and Salem will soon be fully licensed." I said.

Brick handed me the collar "here you put it on him." And he picked up Salem giving him a cuddle which he accepted. It was still surprising how affectionate Brick was towards the cat even though I've seen him be affectionate before.

Brick handed me the collar "You put it on him."

"No you bought it you put it on him." I said.

"Exactly I bought and besides if I do it I might…" Brick covered Salem's ears "…accidently strangle him." Oddly enough that caught Bella's attention as I giggled knowing he was joking but his fake fear face was hilarious. "Besides if you get the tag I'll put the tag on." He said.

I put the collar on Salem and put him back down and he made himself comfy on the bed.

"The professor says we're going to the mall in a couple of days so I'll get him one then."

Brick was sitting on the bed with Salem and Bella and just playing and cuddling them, it was kind of odd then again most people now- a-days make links between cats and Satan maybe he can see something in them I can't. Anyway watching him with these cats made me wonder how he would behave with a child, not that I'm thinking of children but seeing Brick like this it's hard to think he'd harm a child.

It amazed me how much Brick had changed from this cold hearted demon to a normal warmer hearted person that was sitting in front of me.

There was a knock on the door I signalled Brick to be prepared to hide in case it was Buttercup or even the Professor boys weren't allowed in my room or preferably in the house.

"Blossom? Are you home?" I relaxed seeing it was only Bubbles she entered slowly and saw Brick being bundled by two cats, resting on his head and shoulders, before turning to me.

"Buttercup is coming back with Dee, Jen and Laurie. They sent me ahead to check you were home." She said.

"What should I tell them?" She asked

"You tell them what you saw." I said

She left the room and shut the door.

"Maybe I should take Salem home in case your sister sees him." Brick said

"Yeah but hurry please." With that he left with Bella sitting confused at the window ledge.

**Buttercup's POV **

We made it home it took longer than expected cause we had to walk and the others had bags and I couldn't just fly and leave them, nor could I carry them. But as we reached the house it was just getting dark and we snuck upstairs after quietly closing the door and set our stuff in my room, Jen knocked on Bubbles door and she came out to join us.

"Well?" I asked.

"She's home and Bricks was there too but he just left but I'm sure he's coming back." She replied.

"Good now we just need to set up the cameras. Right Bubbles you go distract Blossom and take her away from the room and if you can't keep her outside her room and make sure she can't see in because I can sneak through the window." I said.

So Bubbles left to go distract Blossom she asked her to help her in the kitchen which left us with enough time to set up all the cameras in and quickly make it back just before they were back.

When Bubbles got back in the room I turned on the laptop and I watched several screens pop up one at a time.

I turned up the sound so we could all hear what they were saying.

"_Hey I'm back." Brick said slightly out of breath._

"_Oh good I was getting worried wondering whatever shall I do without you here." She replied sarcastically._

"_Oh well if that's how you feel maybe I should just leave." Brick said standing up but smiling slightly._

"_No! I mean I was just joking you can stay." Blossom said._

"Bubbles go to your room and turn the music on Jen put a DVD on now." I ordered.

Bubbles left to go to her room and Jen put on a DVD.

I could hear the music from Bubbles' room as she walked back in.

"Okay now Bubbles go tell Blossom what I told you to say." I ordered.

"Wait what do I say?" Bubbles asked.

"Ugh go tell her that the Wilkins are over and we're watching a movie but we'll be passing between you room and mine, so if she wants to join us she can if not we won't disturb her." I replied.

**Bubble's POV**

The audio hadn't cut out yet and I would have to stall but Buttercup wanted me to leave immediately I had to think fast.

"But what if she says she wants to join us?" I noticed Jen look at me weirdly I couldn't tell what her expression was but Buttercup cut off my doubts.

"She won't now go!" She shouted.

"Okay just let me get changed into my pyjamas quickly" I said.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO CHANGE?" She shouted she wasn't heard over the music but I could hear due to my super hearing and I'm sure Blossom and Brick could as well.

"Well because you are all changed and it would look weird if I wasn't." I argued.

"Fine but hurry up." She said.

**Buttercup's POV**

"What's taking her too long?" Buttercup moaned.

"I'll go check on her." Jen spoke up for the first time, probably because Bubbles was her best friend.

**Bubble's POV **

Jen knocked and entered my room she saw me and asked why I was taking so long.

"I can't decide what to wear." I replied.

She picked out some clothes for me and handed them to me but crossed her arms.

"What are you hiding?" She said frowning, which was rare for Jen to do.

"I'm not hiding anything." I said unconvincingly.

"Please Bubbles we're best friends you can tell me, why are you stalling." She asked getting softer.

"Because in a couple of minutes the audio is gonna cut out but you must promise not to say anything." I begged holding her shoulders.

"Why will the audio cut?" She asked.

"Because it's part of Blossoms plan I have to pass information to Blossom without Buttercup knowing and she'll hear it on the video." I explained.

"Okay but why? What's Blossom's plan?" She asked.

"I can't tell you yet I think now is about the time it shuts off let me get ready and we'll go back."

Once I got dressed we came back in the room just in time as the audio cut out and Laurie was looking through the manual for answers, she was definitely Blossom's best friend.

"Bubbles the audios gone I thought you said they were okay." Buttercup said angrily.

"They were we checked them a number of time have you checked the manual or the laptop?" I asked.

"Yes and it's not them so what is-"Buttercup was cut off.

"Aha! I found it. Uh oh bad news." Laurie said disappointed.

"What bad news." Buttercups voice rose.

"Well the manual says that it's best to turn the cameras audio on and off from the camera itself." Laurie finished.

"Great now we need another plan to get Blossom out so we can fix the cameras." Buttercup said.

"No! I mean we can't get her out again you were just about to send me to tell her we wouldn't disturb her and besides Brick may leave if he thinks we'll keep interrupting." I said.

"Yeah besides actions speak louder than words we don't really have to hear what they're saying we just have to catch them in the act. Them kissing on camera is enough evidence. "Jen helped I was surprised how confident she was.

"Fine well go Bubbles you're changed now." Buttercup ordered.

*************Blossom's Room*****************

I knocked on the door and Blossom and Brick looked at me pretending to be surprised I calmed them and said.

"The audio is cut off so they can't hear us but Buttercup sent me to tell you that they are watching movies and the music is on and we won't disturb you unless you choose to join us."

"Okay thank you Bubbles is everything else okay."

"Yes but Jen knows you also have a plan but don't worry she doesn't know what it is and she's on our side too." I explained.

"Okay well as long as we can trust her then." I knew Blossom wouldn't mind.

"Okay bye. If Buttercup asked what we talked about what should I say?" I realised.

"Just tell her I asked how everyone was and what you were doing and stuff." Blossom replied.

I went back to Buttercup.

****************Buttercup's Room*****************

"What took you so long?" Buttercup questioned not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Blossom wanted to know how everyone was." I covered.

"Okay well so far so boring they aren't doing anything but talking. Ugh I wish we had sound maybe we should just watch a movie for a while." Dee suggested turning to the TV that had been taken off mute to create noise since the camera audio wasn't working.

Buttercup placed the laptop in front of her so she could still watch them as well as the movie.

********************Blossom's Room**********************

**Blossom's POV**

"It's a shame Salem had to go home but then again he couldn't be seen by my sisters especially not Bubbles she'd kidnap him." I said.

"Haha yeah well at least we can be alone now. Well almost but at least we can speak to each other normally instead of making fake conversations to cover up our plans and lies." Brick said smiling.

"Yeah well the sooner this whole thing is forgotten the better." I sighed it was really tiresome and I felt guilty about lieing to my sisters as I realised that even after this whole thing blows over I'd have to continue lieing to my sisters and I'd done it enough already.

"Well I don't know I mean if they want a show why don't we give them one." Brick said moving closer and putting his hand under my chin with his thumb and index finger lining each side of my jaw as if he was about to strangle me but what came next wasn't anywhere near as painful.

****************Buttercup's Room********************

**Buttercup's POV**

I was getting really bored why couldn't they do something already they were just sitting there laughing and talking. Seeing Blossom so relaxed, calm and happy was making me feel a bit bad about this I mean she was laughing and she looked genuine too. I started to wonder if being in a truce and well in my case slight enemies with the RRBs.

But then I realised she shouldn't have lied and the only reason she changed was because of Brick. He corrupted her showing he isn't a good influence an d makes Blossom's decisions which I will not stand.

I reached over to get some snacks we had but as I turned back to the laptop screen I dropped them in total shock.

Oh he did not just do that!


	10. Chapter 10

**Buttercup's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! My sister and Brick were kissing and I got it all on camera!

I was in so much shock that I forgot how to talk I managed to reach Bubbles and even then I was slightly shaking.

"What's wrong Buttercup why are you all WOAH!" even Bubbles was shocked.

"Hey what are you fussing about? OH MY GOD! You have to see this." Dee said summoning her sisters as she too looked at the screen.

Soon we were all sitting there in shock staring at the screen all frozen with surprise while my sister and our old arch enemy sat playing tonsil tennis. I finally snapped out of it and told everyone to quickly run to Blossom's room before they stop.

We rushed to Blossom's room sure enough as we burst in they quickly pulled apart.

"Aha finally I knew you two were up to something we caught you on camera and don't even try to deny you two weren't kissing I saw you. I saw you now at school, at the park and now in your room. I knew it Haha!" I said triumphantly until I noticed that Blossom didn't seem to care.

"Well aren't you ashamed even the slightest bit embarrassed that we caught you huh?" I was getting loud very loud and aggressive.

"We know well done." Was all Blossom replied her face completely stone no expression.

"What do you mean 'we know well done'?"

"We know that you had seen us in my room and I assumed it was you at the park and on camera for you see I had a plan too and it was to teach you a lesson, to stay out of my business and believe me when I tell you nothing is going on, it doesn't mean spy on me to see if I'm lieing." She said I could tell she was annoyed.

"But then why were you kissing?" I asked confused.

"Because like I said we knew you were there so we made it obvious to make you think something was happening to teach you a lesson not to spy on us besides even if I was going out with Brick why would it matter to you, you're not the one going out with hi and surely you would just accept my decision at the least. " Blossom said.

"Okay I'm sorry I spied on you and lied to you, I just wanted you to be okay." I apologised as did everyone else.

"I'm sorry too I only made it worse by lieing to you and I'm sorry."

"I'm also sorry Buttercup as I helped Blossom and I feel I helped her more than you but I also hope you understand why and accept my apology." Bubbles said looking guilty.

"It's okay I accept your apology, Blossom's right I should have just left it." I said smirking.

"Well if there's nothing else to declare then maybe we should just leave and go back to our sleepover and this time maybe Blossom can join us unless she wants to stay here with Brick, which would be fine we won't judge." Laurie said.

"Well I'll join in a min after you've removed your cameras from my room thank you." Blossom said more happy than annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." We hurried and picked up all the cameras and went back to my room where I put the laptop away and we got everything ready for a proper sleepover.

******************Blossom's Room********************

**Blossom's POV**

"Ugh finally it's all over, I still feel bad about lieing to them though." I said turning to face Brick after everyone had left.

"Yeah I know but Bloss we had to and besides did you see the way they reacted there's no way Buttercup and your friends would have agreed. Plus for now it's better this way and think of our positives now we are trusted more so no more sneaking around." Brick said.

"I guess you're right." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Now go on you have a sleepover to get too and I have two starving brothers and a cat to look after so I'll see you later, I love you." He said putting his arms around my waist.

"I love you too. I replied before Brick leaned in and kissed me good bye and left and I got changed for the sleepover.

Well at least everything is back to normal…almost.


End file.
